


In sickness

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellie Bishop Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Soft Nick Torres, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Ellie was down the the flu and was running a fever. Nick had to go in for a case.But by the end of the day, he's back to take care of her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	In sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrapped it up sloppy coz it's been sitting in my wips folder for too long and I wanna get it out 🙈

When Nick's awake, he's surprised Ellie was still asleep, curled tightly into him.

On work days, Ellie was usually the one to wake first, heading into the shower to start the day. Nick would sometimes join her if he woke up early and had enough time to go in for a little steamy session. 

But it's really rare that Ellie's still sleeping when Nick's alarm went off, unless she's not feeling well. And this alarmed Nick.

"Ellie?" Nick gently shook Ellie awake, frowning at how warm her skin felt to his touch.

Ellie groaned incoherently, only snuggling deeper into Nick as if she's cold.

"Ellie baby, I need you to wake up for a bit" Nick shook her again, this time successfully rousing Ellie into a more conscious state.

"Nick?" Ellie voice was pained, sickness evident in it.

"You feeling okay? You feel warm"

Nick pulled back slightly to look at Ellie properly. She looked pale but flushed at the same time, beads of sweat dotting her forehead, along with the deep frown she's sporting.

"M'fine, what time is it?" Wiggling out of Nick's arms, Ellie tried to push down the discomfort she's feeling, they needed to go to work.

"No Ellie, you're not going in today" Nick gently pinned Ellie back down onto the mattress, which was rather easy given that Ellie's eyes were already half-closed again.

"Nick..." Ellie whined, not in a protesting way but more of a wanting-comfort way.

"Shhhh rest some more baby, I'll just go make some calls and grab some things for you"

Nick leaned down to kiss Ellie's too-warm forehead and tucked the blanket securely around her, before getting out of the bed.

Nick was going around their apartment collecting some supplies for Ellie when his phone rang.

"Torres" He answered quickly, not wanting the ringtone disturb Ellie.

It's McGee.

"Nick, we got a case already. Texting you the address, you and Bishop come directly to the scene"

"McGee, Ellie's sick, I was about to call Gibbs" Nick stopped in his track, frowning at the unfavouring timing. 

"One sec" McGee said, relying the message to their boss, "We can't have both of you gone today Nick, it looks like a big case" McGee said apologetically. 

"Shit, okay." Nick let out an sigh, "I will come in as soon as I sort Ellie out. Text me updates"

"Okay, tell Ellie we hope she feel better"

Putting his phone away, Nick picked up the tray of things he put together and went back to the room.

He got a thermo bottle filled with warm tea, a new box of Kleenex, a few packs of crackers, a bottle of water, some meds and a thermometer.

Pushing open the door with his foot, he found a more awake Ellie, now sitting up against the headboard.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up" Nick asked while he put the tray down on the bedside table.

"Couldn't breath well lying down" Ellie replied with a congested voice.

"Here, small sips" Nick handed Ellie the thermo after opening it for her.

Ellie sighed contently when she brought the bottle to her nose, inhaling up some steam.

"McGee sent his regards but we got a case, they need me to go in" Nick said while taking Ellie's temperature, 101.4, "You got a fever Ellie, you think you can be okay on your own?" 

Ellie nodded, grimacing at the pounding in her head brought on by her movement.

"Go Nick, I will be fine. You got me all the stuff I'll probably need already" Ellie whispered, her hurting throat preventing her from speaking any louder.

"Okay, but promise me you'll call if you need anything" Nick softly demanded and handed Ellie two pills, "Take these first. And keep check on the fever okay?" 

Ellie chuckled lightly, and sent herself into a coughing fit. Nick's hand was on her back instantly, rubbing circles to help her re-regulate her breath. When Ellie's breath was back to normal again, Nick helped her into a reclined position, propped up by pillows.

"I know how to take care of myself, you mother hen" Ellie teased with a even weaker voice, earning a pointed look from Nick.

"Ellie, I am serious"

"I know, I promise okay? Now go, the team needs you" 

"Okay" Nick once again kissed Ellie on her head and tucked the duvet tightly around her, "Rest well baby, I'll be back soon"

"Love you too" Ellie murmured, eyes slipping close at the medicines already taking effect.

Throughout the day, Ellie kept drifting in and out of consciousness. The fever hadn't gone down, as least that's how she felt. Hot and cold flashes kept her from getting peaceful sleeps, and the nauseousness building up in her was not helping too.

Ellie managed to keep down one pack of those crackers Nick got her in the morning as her lunch, along with another dose of medicine, despite her stomach churning inside her like crazy. She also managed to keep herself hydrated, taking sips of the now-cold tea or water each time she regained consciousness.

Getting out of bed was out of consideration due to the lightheartedness she had been feeling since she woke, so all she could do was trashing and turning on the bed trying to get as comfortable as she could.

Ellie sighed frustratingly, feeling miserable as she missed Nick and his calming presence, as the same time mentally scolding herself for being selfish. Nick was needed at work and she had gone through such situation on her own before.

She winced when her phone rang relatively loudly in the quiet room. Reaching out an sore arm to pick it up, she saw the caller and tears already pulling at her eyes.

"Hey babe," Nick greeted softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Nicky..." Ellie whined. She really wanted Nick by her side right now.

"Oh Ellie," Nick's heart ached painfully hearing his girlfriend's weak tone saying the rarely-used nickname just reserved for when Ellie's sleepy or vulnerable.

"Want you back" Ellie mumbled, a tear slipping down her feverish cheek.

"I know baby, I want too" Nick sighed, "I will see if I can come home earlier okay?"

Ellie nodded, forgetting the fact that Nick couldn't see her. 

"I gotta go Ellie, make sure you have enough fluids okay?" Nick held up a hand signalling McGee to give him one more moment.

"Okay" Ellie replied as she started slipping back into unconsciousness, "Come home soon"

"I will, I love you"

When Nick finally arrived home later that day, the first thing he heard was terrible retching sound coming from their en-suite.

Rushing into the bathroom, he found Ellie heaving harshly into the ceramic bowl.

"Gosh Ellie" Nick knelt down behind Ellie with a hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hair back, "I've got you"

"Nick..." Ellie choked out, tears streaming down her face as her stomach spammed painfully and she retched into the toilet again.

"I'm here baby, just get it all out" Nick rubbed Ellie's back, trying to smooth her breath out.

When Ellie was finally done with the awful retching, she let go of the dead grip she had on the toilet bowl and fell backwards.

Nick caught her with steady hands, heart aching at how pale Ellie looked and how heavy she's breathing. Sitting on the floor and holding Ellie from behind, Nick gave her a moment to calm back down before speaking up softly.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" Nick adjusted Ellie's position so he could pick her up bridal style while standing up. 

Ellie shook her head, tugging weakly at Nick's shirt.

"What else do you still need?" Nick asks softly.

"Rinse" Ellie managed to get out with her hazy mind, wanting to get rid of the gross feeling in her mouth.

"Okay" Nick walked them both to the sink and gently put Ellie back down on her feet.

Ellie swayed unsteadily but Nick was fast to stand behind her as her support. Reaching around her and filing a glass with water, Nick helped Ellie to take a drink so she could rinse.

When Ellie was done, she leaned back into Nick as she had no more energy to hold herself up right, and she knew Nick would catch her. 

Taking the hint, Nick picked Ellie up again and tucked her securely into their bed. 

As he turned around to go back into the bathroom, wanting to get a wash cloth for Ellie, she reached out to grab his hand.

"No" Ellie whimpered.

"I'm just gonna go get a cool rag for you" Nick sat on the edge of the bed, placing a kiss onto the back of Ellie's hand, "I'll be right back baby"

"No" Ellie said again and tightened her grip on Nick's hand, eyes widening as tears started to gather.

"Hey shhh okay" Nick sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm not going anywhere"

Ellie was crying freely now. The aches were everywhere and her feverish mind just couldn't comprehend the concept of being alone anymore.

"Oh baby" Nick's heart shatters, his normally strong Ellie must be feeling very poorly to be crying like this. 

Scooting further onto the bed, Nick carefully gathered Ellie in his arms so she's curled up in his lap.

Being held in the safety of Nick's arms grounded Ellie, and her tears started to calm down.

Heat kept radiating off Ellie's body, causing Nick to frown. Reaching over to grab the thermometer, Nick held it to Ellie's ear and waited for the machine to beep. 102.2, so the fever hadn't gone down throughout the day at all.

"Ellie baby," Nick nudged Ellie gently to get her attention, "Have you taken more meds during the day?"

"Around lunch" Ellie mumbled out between labored breaths, head resting on Nick's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Okay, let's get another dose in you then you can rest"

Nick managed to get Ellie fed with the pills and water with one hand, the other kept wrapped around her occasionally-shivering figure firmly.

"Get some more sleep, my love" Nick murmurs quietly, "I'm here now"

Exhausted with the throwing up and the fever, Ellie fell asleep rather quickly. Nick leaned back against the headboard to get as comfortable as he could be and wrapped a blanket loosely around his sick girlfriend, sighing and wishing he could take her sickness away already before dozing off lightly himself too.


End file.
